For radiation-emitting components, for example organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), organic materials which emit colored light are used. To date, there is a multitude of materials which emit red or green light. However, existing methods have been unable to prepare stable materials which emit deep light blue, light blue or blue-green light.